


Virtually Reality

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--The fourth in the series that I can't seem to stop writing. Anyhow, this is set after 'Sharing Toys.'





	Virtually Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

He was dreaming, about the cool, familiar darkness of space. Some might fear it, terrified of falling into the dark void but he had always found it peaceful, familiar, and he felt a strange longing for it as he blinked, shifting slightly as he awoke to the extremely unfamiliar sensation of someone kissing his ass.   
  
Even a week before, Wufei would have probably grabbed whoever it was that dared to desecrate his body and broken their neck, or, at the very least, he'd probably have fallen out of his bed.   
  
Today he just sighed, squirming a little as someone continued to press light, teasing kisses over the curve of one cheek and upward to his hip. The peaceful illusion of his dream was fading away and he let it go willingly. This was a lot more interesting than space.  
  
His curiosity finally got the better of him, and Wufei managed to open one eye, peering out into the darkness. The only light in the windowless room was from a clock on the nightstand but the soft glow was enough for him to see another person's sleeping face only bare inches from his own.  
  
Duo, he decided, closing his eyes again and marveling that someone of Duo's size could manage to take up at least half of the space in the already narrow bed. If Duo was sleeping in front of him then it must be Heero behind him, sliding a warm, callused hand down his thigh and stroking the soft skin behind his knee.  
  
Wufei gasped softly and the hand abruptly retreat, quickly covering his mouth and silencing him.   
  
"Shh." Barely a breath, hissed into his ear and Wufei nodded ever so slightly. Heero slowly pulled his hand away, letting a fingertip linger and trace the soft lines of Wufei's lips before he returned to his explorations.  
  
Wufei wondered dimly, as he bit back another gasp, when Heero had arrived. Not that he really cared. It was difficult to think about much of anything with the other boy's hand curling around his firming erection.  
  
He should stop him, he thought vaguely, tilting his head to allow soft lips better access to his neck. It really wasn't wise to be making a habit of this. Once or twice was one thing but it would be foolish to become accustomed to this. Then again, he wasn't the one who had planned this, and this certainly wasn't how he'd expected to be spending his evening.  
  
He'd woken from his nap the morning before still wrapped in two pairs of arms, as well as various other limbs, and nearly an hour late for his meeting with Sally Po over concerns of illegal arms shipments. There hadn't been time for conversation in the frantic whirlwind to shower and dress himself, silently thanking whatever gods were listening that he and Heero were nearly the same size.  
  
Ten hours later, he'd stumbled into his own room, gritty eyed and exhausted, to find Duo already there, waiting for him.   
  
He still wanted to know how the little brat had managed to pick the lock. A state of the art security system and Duo had probably gotten in with a hair pin and a piece of chewing gum.  
  
Before he could even get a word in, Duo had taken over, sat him down, fed him something from several white cartons that was feebly masquerading as Chinese food, and then dragged him off to the bedroom. And against all his better judgment, Wufei had let him, too exhausted to try a battle of words with an expert orator like Duo Maxwell. They'd already been together twice as it was, surely one more time couldn't hurt?  
  
But instead of the wild sexual attack that he'd expected, Duo had methodically stripped him, laid him down and had given him the best damn massage he'd ever had in his admittedly short life.  
  
The details in his memory were slightly fogged after that; he must have fallen asleep and he had no memory of Heero arriving. Wryly, he wondered why he'd bothered to lock the doors if just anyone could waltz in as they pleased.  
  
Then again, just anyone wouldn't be in his bed, rocking his hips lazily against Wufei's backside, while his hand stroked an easy rhythm over the Chinese boy's cock.  
  
There was something highly titillating about Heero making love to him with his own lover sleeping only inches away. Like carrying on an illicit affair right in front of him, and how would Duo react if he opened his eyes and saw them. Would he be angry, jealous, that they were doing this without him? Would he simply join them and interrupt this moment?  
  
Wufei still wasn't exactly certain what the rules of this odd little game were. He wasn't even sure if Maxwell and Yuy knew, or if they were making this up as they went.  
  
Had they done this before, he wondered, biting his lip desperately as Heero's wandering hands slipped downward and cupped the velvety sac between his legs. Had they seduced others? Quatre, perhaps, or Trowa. Or both. Or even Zechs Merquise, he and Heero had seemed to share some kind of bond. Had they bedded the elegant blonde before he and Noin had departed?  
  
The idea that he might simply be the latest in a string of lovers grew less insulting as Heero's hands drifted around to his backside, gentle fingers probing between the soft cheeks. Wufei flinched away, still terribly sore from the day before, but Heero didn't persist, instead his hand slid lower, silently urging him to part his legs. Reluctantly, he did, and instead of the invasion he'd been expecting, he felt Heero press his hips forward and found himself clasping the heated length of Heero's shaft between his thighs.  
  
One of his hands slipped back around, wrapping tightly around Wufei's erection, and he had to muffle his cry against the pillow as Heero began to move, pushing himself into the tight space formed by Wufei's legs. Carefully, they moved together, the silence broken only by the occasion harsh breath as each boy fought the urge to give voice to their pleasure.   
  
Wufei found himself watching Duo, his eyes refusing to go elsewhere as the sleeping boy's lover quickened behind him, drawing in a sharp breath as the hot, liquid proof of his orgasm pulsed between Wufei's legs. The feeling of it bathing his skin, the knowledge of Heero's pleasure was too much and Wufei cover his mouth with his own hand as he came, another rush of fluid spurting over his stomach and Heero's hand.   
  
They lay panting together for a moment until Heero pulled away slightly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Sated, sweaty, and sticky, Wufei felt entirely too good to move even though he knew he should go wash himself. He'd almost made up his mind to drag himself over to the bathroom when he felt a warm, damp cloth gently wiping him clean and he smiled a little, helplessly. Trust Heero Yuy to have prepared ahead of time.  
  
Heero toss the cloth aside and again spooned himself against Wufei's back, one hand lightly stroking abstract patterns over Wufei's back. He closed his eyes with a near silent sigh, tentatively snuggling closer to Heero...and nearly jumped out of his skin as Duo said dryly, "So, are you guys done now? Because -some- of us are trying to sleep and there isn't exactly tons of room on this little bench."  
  
"There is a solution to that problem," Heero observed, rubbing Wufei's back as he soothed him from his surprise. "We do have a much larger bed in our room."  
  
Wufei stopped breathing, stiffening unconsciously. *please don't let him mean what I think he means, please oh, please, oh...*  
  
As usual, the gods seemed to be busy with some other affair, ignoring his silent prayers as Duo smiled, finally opening his eyes. "Yeah...and if Wufei comes and stays in our room, then the problem would be solved, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it would," Heero said quietly.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, not wanting to look at their expectant faces. No, this was an exceedingly bad idea, absolutely dreadful. The occasional tryst was one thing but...he couldn't even call Maxwell and Yuy his friends, not really. Comrades, perhaps, people that he occasionally spent time with but not friends. And they wanted to make this into some kind of permanent arrangement? Ridiculous, completely unthinkable.   
  
Looking back at Duo's open, earnest face, Wufei opened his mouth to tell them that, to give them all the dozens of reasons that this simply could not work.  
  
"All right," he heard himself say. He hadn't realized how tense both Heero and Duo had suddenly become until they both relaxed against him, even as he reeled mentally at what he'd just done.  
  
"Good," Duo sighed, shifting forward to curl up against him as he pressed a drowsy kiss against Wufei's chest. "Cause if you hadn't said yes, I was just going to move all your stuff in anyway. You'd have had to come for it eventually."  
  
Heero said nothing, only wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist as he shifted closer, his hands stroking idly a few minutes more over both Duo and Wufei before he sighed softly and simply rested.   
  
Long after they had drifted to sleep, Wufei lay awake, wondering exactly when he'd lost control of this situation.  
  
He snorted mentally at the thought. He'd never -had- control of it, not since the moment the door of the quarantine chamber had closed behind him and Maxwell.   
  
He was going to regret this someday, of that he had little doubt. But it wouldn't be today, he decided, or tomorrow. As long as this lasted, it seemed that he was simply going to have to sit back and enjoy it.   
  
Whether he wanted to or not.  
  
-finis-


End file.
